User blog:TheTDChronicler/Halloween Party 2019
Halloween Party 2019 Just in time for halloween, a new party is out. Log on now and explore the haunted Puffle Hotel rooms! 'Rooms' The entire island is in night time and decorated with spooky decorations everywhere. The main party room is Plaza where the entrance to the revamped Puffle Hotel is located. Halloween Party 2014 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2019 Stadium.png|Ice Rink Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2019 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2019 Pond.png|Pond Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Basement.png|Puffle Hotel Basement Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Sitting Room.png|Puffle Hotel Sitting Room (4th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite (5th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Dining Room.png|Puffle Hotel Dining Room (6th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Ballroom.png|Puffle Hotel Ballroom (7th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Pool.png|Puffle Hotel Pool (8th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Library.png|Puffle Hotel Library (9th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite (10th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Balcony.png|Puffle Hotel Balcony (11th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage.png|Puffle Hotel Storage (12th floor) Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor 2.png|The 13th Floor Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Halloween Party 2014 School.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Halloween Party 2019 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2019 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool 'Story' Gary tells you to get to the Puffle Hotel Lobby right immediately, then says that the hotel has been experiencing some weird paranormal activity. The player is then introduced to Skip the Bellhop, a worker at the Puffle Hotel who guides the penguin throughout the whole party. He needs pieces for a device that can help solve the situation which are hidden in different hotel floors. 'Day 1 Walkthrough' The player is guided to head to the Puffle Hotel Basement and fix the elevator by switching on the power switches. After the elevator is once again working, head to the 4th Floor and burn out the candles to unlock the gear piece by throwing snowballs. Skip will then speak to you and tell you to come back every day to help him. 'Items' Currently there are only 2 party items available for a player to collect, new ones will be released every few days. 'Stamps' 3 Stamps are currently available during the party. Good luck getting them! 'Miscellaneous' Head on to the Lighthouse to watch the Club Penguin classic Night Of The Living Sled. Grab your popcorn and enjoy the film. The Map got some night time changes, with a full moon in the far away. 3 new Emoticons have been released for the party. Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png Halloween Party 2015 Robot emoticon.gif 'Mascots' Gary is confirmed to visit during the party and will give out a new custom giveaway background! To know exactly when he will visit, join the Club Penguin Online discord server by clicking this picture: Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party Can you believe it? It has been 14 years since the original Club Penguin game was released back in 2005! Club Penguin Online released a bonus party celebrating the anniversary of the original beloved game. Head to the Coffee Shop and enjoy the cozy decorations and most importantly, THE CAKE! Save one slice for me though. 'Rooms' Coffee Shop is the only decorated room, but it has some pretty nice things. The room is filled with frames and item displays showcasing some of the few Club Penguin's first items. Coffee Shop 'Items' Collect the exclusive CP 14th Anniversary Hat by clicking on it on the table. 'Trivia' *This was the first party held to commemorate original Club Penguin's anniversary in Club Penguin Online. Are you enjoying these 2 parties that are happening simultaneously? What is your favourite thing about the parties? Tell us in the comments below! For now enjoy the parties and eat cake! Category:Blog posts